


Fire up the love spark

by Lepht03



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kevin the matchmaker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepht03/pseuds/Lepht03
Summary: Kevin is tired of seeing Charles and Pierre secretly in love with each other and decides to set them up
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Fire up the love spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This Idea came to me recently and I hope you like it!

When all the media was done asking him questions, Kevin hurried back to the hotel. All the hours of planning this was not going to waste. He just hoped nothing unexpected would happen.

He then stopped his thought. Wait, he wanted this to work out? That’s new, he thought to himself. The idea came up a few weeks ago. He had already planned most of it when he had told Nico. Nico burst out laughing. “Seriously? Are you, of all people, going to play matchmaker?” he said while laughing. Kevin threw a plastic cup at Nico to make him shut up.

“Yes I’m serious. It’s starting to get annoying. I just want to make then hook up so all of this can be over”. Nico thought about it. “I guess you’re right. What can I do to help?” he said. It was actually easier than he thought to get Nico onboard this whole thing.

When Kevin got back to the hotel he repeated the plan in his head. Somehow he needed get both Pierre and Charles in the same room, get them to talk and that’s it. He actually had no idea why this plan took him so long to figure out. But that wasn’t the biggest problem right now.

Kevin started to think about when he and Nico got together. He wished someone had helped them get together, since both of them didn’t want to admit their feelings to the other. Perhaps that’s why he wants to help Charles and Pierre get together.

He knew Nico would laugh at him if he heard those thoughts. Kevin wasn’t the best with emotions and him wanting to help others with theirs was something that would probably never happen again.

Kevin reached his hotel room and waited. The day before he had dragged Pierre to an empty part of the paddock to make him admit his feelings for Charles. Pierre looked really confused when Kevin, who he didn’t really talk to, had dragged him off.

“Are you in love with Charles?” Kevin asked. He didn’t have any time for unnecessary small talk. He saw Pierre’s face pale and he looked really uncomfortable. “What are you talking about?” Pierre managed to say.

“Okay, first off you’re lying. Second, Charles clearly like you too. Neither of you are discrete about you feelings. Third, come to my hotel room after the race and I’m going to help you” he said and then walked off. If Pierre believed him he would come.

But now he started to doubt if Pierre would show up. If he didn’t the whole plan was screwed. He decided to call Nico and let him be the lookout for the young men.

Turned out that Nico was the worst lookout ever. Daniel had walked past and jokingly asked why he was staring at everyone. Nico got nervous and just mumbled something under his breath.

“You suck at this” Kevin told him over the phone. He could hear Nico get annoyed and it made him smile. “You suck” was the answer he got.

“He’s coming” Nico told him after a few minutes of silence. Kevin thanked him and told him to look out for Charles when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and saw Pierre standing outside.

“What’s your plan then” Pierre asked. He was about to tell him what the plan was when he got a text from Nico saying Charles was in the hotel. Kevin closed the door behind him.

“Wait here” he told Pierre and started running so he could get Charles.

When Kevin saw Charles he was a bit disappointed to see Sebastian with him. He quickly considered his options and decided to just go for it. He approached the Ferrari drivers and put a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“Sorry Seb I need to borrow your teammate” he said. The both of them looked confused. “Why?” Seb asked and Kevin had no idea what to say. But he was saved by Nico that came and told Seb something in German. Seb looked confused at first but then looked excited.

“See you later Charles” he said and went inside his hotel room. Kevin motioned for Charles to come with him.

When they got to Kevin's room Pierre was still waiting outside. He let them in his room, grabbed two chairs and told them to sit down.

“What’s going on?” Charles asked. Kevin did not waste any time. “You two are clearly in love with each other and it’s starting to get annoying to see none of you taking the first step” he said. Both Charles and Pierre looked shocked. Were they so obvious? They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kevin broke the silence.

“Okay, now you know so could you please go away so I can be alone” he said. Charles and Pierre went out of the room and Kevin just hoped that was enough for them to start talking. If it wasn’t, he would give up. Nico was right. He wasn't the best person to play matchmaker.

Kevin spent the next hour relaxing, forgetting about Charles and Pierre when there was a knock on his door. He sighed and stood up and opened it. He was a bit confused to see Sebastian.

“How the hell did you do it?” Sebastian said. “What?” Kevin answered. “How the hell did you manage to set them up? I have been trying for a long time and nothing has worked”

Kevin tried to hide a smile. So it did work then. Sebastian didn’t get an answer before he left in disbelief. Kevin closed the door again. He started to wonder himself how he had done it.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Nico entered the room. He had had big smile on his face. “My little matchmaker” he said and gave Kevin a hug. He guessed the rumour had started to spread.

“Maybe you should continue to be the matchmaker on the grid. There are more people that need some guidance” Nico said laughing. Kevin groaned. “No way. Sure they are all annoying but if they just stay away from me it will be fine”

Nico didn’t stop smiling. He knew Kevin felt good about helping Charles and Pierre, although he would never admit it out loud.

A few weeks later Kevin was back home when he got a letter. He thought it was weird because who sent a letter these days? When he opened it only two words were written.

“Thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
